


The Color of Desire: Blue Tempest

by Forbidden_Kitten



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Dominance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Presents, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Slow Build, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Kitten/pseuds/Forbidden_Kitten
Summary: Story 3 in a series of 4 "one-shot" storiesIt's your one year anniversary of meeting LeonardoYou bring him a treat to show how much you careBut things don't turn out as sweet as you'd hoped





	The Color of Desire: Blue Tempest

You were no good - at least that’s what you’d been telling yourself lately. That’s because all you could think about was seducing Leonardo. He had rescued you almost a year ago to the date, while on the way home from the cherry blossom festival. You had been part of the performance troop, so you were dressed in traditional Japanese fashion. It looked beautiful, but the shoes were not functional. So, when a group of thugs decided to follow you off the subway as you were coming home late, you were in no position to run. They dragged you into an alley for nefarious purposes, and just before they could have their way with you, flashes of green came out of nowhere. Before you could comprehend what was happening, the bad guys were flying every which direction. When the action finally stopped, your saviors stood triumphantly in the moonlight. They were large, with the tallest being almost seven feet tall. You could only surmise from the giant shells on their backs that they were turtles, each wearing a different colored mask. When one of them stepped forward towards you, your brain decided that it was done for the night and it was lights out. When your eyes fluttered open, you were in front of your door, in the arms of the turtle in the blue mask. You started wiggling to get away, and he placed you gently into the ground. Unfortunately, you were still shaken from the nights events, and your legs buckled. The turtle caught you. “Easy now”, he said, “You’ve had quite a night.” Squeaking out a small ‘thank you’, you were close enough to notice that he had striking features, with sapphire blue eyes that were so deep that you could dive into them. You looked down and noticed the rest of his body was so muscular, with abs you’d like to run your hands down to find out where the trail led.

Your cheeks turned pink as you pulled yourself gently from his arms. “Thank you, um...”  
“Leonardo. But you can call me Leo.”  
“I’m [y/n].” You smiled. “Thank you for getting me home safely. Would you like to come in? I don’t know if you’ve eaten, but I can make you something.”  
He shook his head. “No thank you. I have to get back to my brothers. They’ll worry.”  
“Well, another time then? I’d like to thank you properly.” You bit you lip, waiting for his response.  
He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. “Sure. I’d like that. Let me give you my number.”

You unlocked your door and got a small notepad and a pen. After giving you his information, he took off before anyone could see him. Watching him leave, your whole body heated up. He moved with such speed and grace. You couldn’t wait to see him again.  
You made him dinner a few days later and it was everything you’d dreamed of. You talked all night long, and it seemed like Leonardo didn’t want to leave. You wanted him to stay desperately as well, and kept dropping subtle hints, but he just didn’t pick up on them. Over the next few weeks you met his family, and they seemed to take a liking to you. Each time you saw Leonardo though, your body cried out in need for him, and you could barely contain yourself. The more you got to know him, it seemed as though he paid you special attention, but in the end, he was always a gentleman (despite your best efforts.) As the months passed, your want for him grew stronger, but you had resigned yourself to being just friends.  
As the one-year anniversary of your meeting came, you decided that you couldn’t hold it in any longer; you had to show Leonardo how you felt. You went to his home found him sitting by himself at the kitchen table. You strolled in. “Hey Leo.”

He looked up, startled. “Oh, hi.”  
“Are you here alone? Where is everyone?” You looked around.  
“Apparently they were showing an outdoor movie in the park. I was against going out in public, but it was three-to-one.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry”, you frowned. “Maybe this will make you feel better. I made you something.” You pulled out a small box with a bow on it. “Open it.”  
Leonardo took the package and peeked inside. A large grin appeared on his face. “Dorayaki! This is my favorite! How did you know?”  
“I asked your father. He said you didn’t get to eat it very often. I just wanted to do something special. It’s been one year since we met.” You blushed.  
Leonardo looked at you, his eyes crinkling in a smile. “Well, thank you. I didn’t get you anything though. What would you like?”  
“Well, Leo, I can think of one thing.”  
“What’s that?”  
You looked at him shyly. “A kiss.”  
You watched as Leonardo got up from the table. He walked a few feet away from you, then dropped his head. “I can’t.”  
You came up behind him. “Why not?”  
He shook his head. “I just can’t.”  
You were determined. You turned him to face you. “Fine. Then I guess I will just give you another present.”  
“I don’t understand”, Leonardo said with a confused look on his face, “What do you mean.”

You pushed him gently backwards until his shell hit the wall. You ran your hands up his arms, then down the front of his chest and stomach until you hit the top of his black pants. Leonardo started sputtering. “Wha...what are you doing?” He moved his hands to stop you, but in a flash, you pinned his hands to the wall. You looked at him seductively and just shook you head ‘no’. When you pulled your hands away, he kept his arms still. You slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, then pulled them slightly down to reveal the bulge forming underneath his plastron. You got down on your knees in front of Leonardo, who had gone quiet. You kissed the hard mound, then rubbed your thumb lightly over the soft area. “Come on Leo, don’t deny me.” When your hot breath hit his body, it responded by dropping his manhood into the open air. “There we go.” You grabbed the emerald staff in your hand and pumped it. A moan escaped Leonardo’s lips as his body shuddered. You could feel the blood flowing to his member as he became rock hard, his tip glistening with pre-cum. You licked it slowly and deliberately. You could hear Leonardo churring, and took his arousal into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around his stiff cock. “Aw fuck.” Leonardo said and put his hands on the back of your head. He began pushing and pulling his hardness in and out of your mouth, urging you on. This turned you on, and you increased your pace, making Leonardo’s legs quiver.  
Suddenly, you heard Leonardo speak softly. “No.” He tried to stop you from pleasuring him, but you kept sucking his length. You heard a low rumble from the turtle’s chest, which shocked you. You looked up at Leonardo. His eyes were flashing and his mouth was in a snarl. He growled and grabbed you by the throat. “I...said...NO.” You removed him from your mouth, suddenly frightened. He pulled you up gently, still holding onto your neck. He switched positions with you, pushing your back against the wall. “This is why I couldn’t kiss you”, he said in a guttural tone, “because I wouldn’t be able to stop myself.” He gave your throat a squeeze, cutting off your air suddenly. Your eyes went wide, and Leonardo pushed his lips onto your yours. His tongue pushed your mouth open as he kissed you forcefully. Your head swirled from lack of oxygen. Leonardo released your neck as he pulled back from the kiss. The sudden rush of air and excitement hit you and you got dizzy, sliding down the wall. Leonardo dragged you back to your feet. “On no. I’m not done with you yet.” He held you to the wall with one hand as his other hand snapped off the front button of your shorts. He pushed the cloth down and cupped your flower, pushing his finger into you roughly. He inhaled your scent and churred once more. “You’re so wet.” He moved his finger in and out of you, making your juices flow as you squirmed and made mewling noises. He put more fingers into you as your breath quickened. Just when you thought you were going to explode, Leonardo stopped suddenly. He put his hand up to his lips and licked his fingers. “Mmm. You taste incredible. But I want so much more.” He hoisted you up in the air and slammed you against the wall. He positioned himself underneath you and rammed you down hard onto his cock. Your cried out in pain as you wrapped your legs around him instinctively. Leonardo chuckled wickedly. “Scream all you want. Your gift will be pleasure and pain tonight.” He started to bounce you up and down onto his phallus, your wetness flowing around him as he fucked you harshly. You opened your mouth to moan, when he used one of his hands to choke you again. The terror on your face only seemed you excite him more. He bit your shoulder unexpectedly, drawing blood, and let you get air again. You gasped, barely able to breathe as he pounded you against the wall. “I've marked you now. You're mine. Is this what you wanted?!” He screamed at you.

“Yes”, you whimpered.

Leonardo furiously pumped into you over and over and your world swirled into a mixture of colors as you came, crying out his name. He couldn’t contain himself any longer as he also climaxed into you, still working himself in and out at a furious pace. He finally came to a stop, leaning his body against yours, still holding you to the wall. The lair was suddenly all too silent, no noise except your ragged breaths. Leonardo pulled his member out of you and set you down, putting himself away as you got dressed. He turned to you, eyes looking down. He spoke softly. “I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry.” You hugged him suddenly, shocking him.

“Thank you.” You giggled, as you smiled up at him  
He looked back at you. “For what?”  
“For the present. I loved it.”  
Leonardo held you tight. “Anytime.”


End file.
